Angel sanctuary
by SapphieChan
Summary: AU Sora a girl who was an outcast in her old school moves into a new city making new friends instantly. She is a tomboy but will going to this new city change that. Will she undercover a secret about herself she didn't know.FemSoraXRiku R
1. Where moving?

Me:Hi everyone I am punk rock girl 101 but my real name is Sapphire but everyone calls me Saph. This is my very first fan fic so when you do review please be nice. This is a kingdom hearts fic and every one is here so say hi guys.

Sora: Hi Sora is here.

Riku: Hi.

Kairi: Hey I'm Kairi.

Roxas: Hi everyone sorry that the others couldn't make it here but they got caught up in something else. By the way a Saph why is it that its only Sora is not my brother in this fic and that he has turned into a she?

Me: Ah well you see Sora is just to cute so I turned him into and I did not make you guys family is because you guys don't look anything alike.

Alexander: Hey Saph you forgot to introduce me. How could you forget me I'm you boyfriend?

Me: Ah I'm so sorry Alexander I totally forgot. So everyone this is my boyfriend Alexander he will be accompanying me with every story and chapter I do. By the way can someone do the disclaimer.

Sora: I'll do it. Saph dose not kingdom hearts and never will sorry Saph but know we have talked to much so on with the story.

– –

Chapter one: Where Moving?

Hi my name is Sora Akashime and this is about my life. I am a female high school student I am 14 years old and going through my 9th year of high school. I am a Gothic so that means I rarely show any emotions on my face. My high is about 166cm, I have short blackish brown hair with blood red streaks that's cut unevenly, I have two different colour eyes, my right eye is a gorgeous blue and the left is a dark aqua colour, but lucky for me that they are almost the same colour nobody notices, I have a very light tanned skin. I mainly always wear a black or blood red skin tight shirt with a white or grey skull on it, a black and blood red cap on backwards, a black jacket outlined in blood red also decorated in red skulls, its 2 sizes to big for me so it goes down to about 10cm into my thigh, black baggy jeans that touch the floor and a pair of black converse shoes with white skulls covering them.

I go to a high school that doesn't have uniforms. I guess that you all wondering why I wear a jacket 2 sizes to big for me right well I'll tell you. When I was younger I would always have short hair that went down to my mid neck and I was well kind of a girlie girl but after a while the short got to me and I started hating girlie things, so I changed but ever since I hit puberty I got this figure that all girls would die or kill for but really I don't think they would actually do those thing. But really I don't like showing off my figure and because almost everyone thinks I am well a boy yes you heard right a BOY. But I don't really care because I am a tomboy so call me a boy all you like.

I was born and raised in the L.A until only a few moths ago, it is now the middle of July the month of my birth, it was a few week into a new term of school it was just then my parents told me we are moving to New York. I was actually pretty excited that we were moving I put a small but visible smile on my face. I looked at my parents and asked "Kwl so when do we leave?" It was my mum Yuki Akashime who answered my question. " We are leaving next week on Sunday and don't worry about telling your school we have already your principal to tell him that were leaving." "Ok" I said " Well I'm going to my room to pack up my stuff."

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. My room is painted black, decorated in posters of skulls, Emily Strange and anything creepy. My closet is full of tops, pants, jackets and a few dresses (which I rarely wear.) from the Emily strange collection and plenty of dark coloured clothes many decorated with skulls and if you were wondering yes I am a skull freak.

I walk over to my window that faces the ocean and I sit down in the chair in front of the window and look outside to see a beautiful view of the ocean. I look at the all the other houses near mine and see other children my age playing video games or are talking to their friends on their phones. I know most of the kids in my neighbourhood, and that's because we all go to the same high school. Most of us are the same age and some are older and younger that us, but I don't really like the other kids that much because they are always annoying me and asking me questions that easy to answer.

Mostly they all think of me as a weirdo and a nerd, the nerd part is because I always have my nose in a book mainly horror/supernatural and romantic kind of books and the weirdo part is because I am the only one in my class that wears dark coloured clothes with skulls and I'm the only Gothic in the class and skull freak.

Tomorrow is a school day and I'm not happy about that because, one I will be taking the class I hate the most Gym. Two all the other kids will be asking me stupid and annoying questions they all already know the answer to. Three all the girls in my class will be asking me out on a date with them ew, I'm a girl and they still don't know it. I'll tell you why gym is my most hated subject that's because even though I'm good in that class I have to change with the boys in the boys changing room. I change with the boys because all the teachers think I'm a boy I know it's so troublesome oh great know I'm talking like shikamaru.(Me sorry if I spelt it wrong don't know how to spell it.)

When my mum said that we were leaving next week I was so happy. But know I am here still staring out the window and into the ocean and there is a smile on my face, I then get out of my chair and walk over to my stereo turn it on and put on my favourite music by Avril Lavigne and Taylor Swift. Once the music is on I close my eyes and start to dance and sing along to the music. The music keeps going on and on until there is no more music left I noticed that it's about 8pm so I turn of the funky music.

I went to my laptop and started to watch my movie and read manga comics. I read manga comics every know and again but I mostly just read fan fictions on the internet or I just watch yaoi (Me:that means BoyXboy)on you tube. Oh when I mean I watch yaoi on you tube, I mean I watch slide shows of pictures of two boys from an anime that a cute couple. But now I am reading a fan fiction called secret its about a girl Joey Wheeler and Seto Kiba.

I keep reading this fic until the last chapter and I notice that its 9:30pm so I go and take a shower. When I come out of my bathroom (Me: yes she dose have her own bathroom) I am wearing a black t-shirt that goes down to my mid thigh, it has a huge white skull in the middle of it. I dump my old clothes into the washing basket.

When I am back and in my room I get my black ipod and I turn it on and put my headphones in and turn my ipod on and start listening to FAKER. It was 10:30pm when I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up screaming the house down not literally but that was because I had a very bad nightmare that night.

– –

Me:Cliffy sorry guys but you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what was in Sora's nightmare.

Sora: Man why did you have to make me Gothic.

Riku, Kairi, Roxas: why aren't we in this chapter.

Alexander, Me: Because this is the introduction to the main character OK.

Riku, Kairi, Roxas: OK.

Me: Sora I made you Gothic because you look good in back.

Sora: #Big Smile# Oh okay.


	2. Nightmare and a new begining

Me : Yay its finally chapter 2 aren't you guys excited and in this chapter were we finally get to hear Sora's Nightmare.

Alexander: We are all excited to hear it but did you really have to put me into the story?

Sora: Yeah I am so excited but why haven't you put anyone else in except me and Alexander hmm?

Roxas,Kairi,Riku: Yeah why haven't you? #they all crowd around me#

Me: Well you guys are going to be in the next chapter ok. And Alexander I put you into the story because that part is meant for you. And stop crowding the space around me I'm suffocating.

Everyone(except me):Oh ok. #they all move away#

Me:Know Riku do the disclaimer.

Riku:Okay Saph A.K.A punk rock girl 101 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and never will. Know its time to read the fic.

Me: The nightmare will be written in italic.

– –

_What happened last time._

**The next morning I woke up screaming the house down not really but that was because of the nightmare I had that night.**

Chapter two: Nightmare and a new home.

THE NIGHTMARE

_I was walking down the streets of New York and I am wearing what I usually wear. I have my backpack on my back, its black out-lined in blood red and has red skulls I drew on myself. So as I was walking down the street I felt as if someone was following me, so I turned around but I didn't see anyone in sight so I turned back around and started walking again. Once again I felt as if I was being watch so I turned around again but no one was there I was getting really annoyed right know and once again I turned around and started walking._

_Then from out of nowhere u hear this sound like a bird flapping its wings but then it stops, and this hand grabs onto my shoulder and turns me around to face this person. It was a boy, he looked like he was in his late teens so around 17, 18 or 19, he has short ruffled black hair with a few blood red streaks here and there, had blood shot red eyes (I thought they were awesome), pale skin with a very little tint of a tan. This male teen was wearing a bluish black t-shirt, an awesome black leather jacket with a few studs here and there on it, bluish black leather pant that go with his jacket and on his feet a pair of black converse shoes. When I look at his back I see these two big black wings and then I looked back to his face to see that he has a couple of earrings studs on each ear, he had two real vampire fangs sticking out from his mouth and I finally noticed that his hight was about 180cm. _

_He saw that I was staring at him with surprise on my face and he smiled at me and bent down a little so that we are face to face and he said "Don't worry I am not going to do anything to you it's just that my girlfriend told me to give you this little gift. So if you just stick your left hand out please so that I can give you this very special gift." I just nod my head because I am to shocked to say anything because I was talking to vampire OMG. So I stick out my life hand to the vampire. The vampire male teen smiled at me again and search his left pocket in his jacket and dropped a crystal that was blood red about 8 or 9cm long and high and it was connected to a real gold circle like chain._

_I looked up at the vampire again and found my voice and asked "How are you? Why are you giving me this? What is this? And tell thanks to your girlfriend for me." The teen then said " Well to answer your first question I am Alexander and you don't really need to know my last name. The answer to you second well I don't know this myself but my girlfriend told me that this is chosen for the chosen one the one that is going to help us make the world pure again. And you to answer your finally question this is the stone created by the gods to help the angels chose the purest child on earth to help us make the world pure again. You should put it on right know because you don't want to break that and if you do it will change into the fist shape you think of and it will connect with your DNA, so that it will get used to someone knew possessing it. But after you put it on you cant take it off, the chain will also grow lager as you grow up. Well I got to go know but I know we will meet again but in the real world and I will tell my girlfriend that you liked it bye." I waved my right hand as saying goodbye and I put the chain on around my neck._

_I let go of the necklace when I knew that it was on I felt I tighten around my neck but not to tight that it felt uncomfortable. Then I felt some thing like electricity strike me through my blood it shocked my own body that I wanted to scream, the crystal began to glow but I didn't notice because I had my eyes closed really tight and I was on my hands and knees breathing in and out very laboured like I had just ran a 20 meter marathon. The crystal turned into a skull shape and the pain still kept on going and I fell onto my left arm and cut it really bad at the wrist then everything just went black._ That was when I awoke screaming the house down.

END OF NIGHTMARE

After I recovered form my nightmare I felt something wet on my left hand and looked down at it. What I saw actually shocked me it was just like in the dream when I fell down and cut my wrist really bad it was there on my wrist the cut and it was fresh. I then lifted my right arm to feel my neck and there it was the necklace I got from my dream but this time the crystal was in the shape of a skull I just smiled and got out of bed. I walked over to my desk and had a look at the clock it was 7:30am I had an hour to get ready for school, so I walked over to the bathroom door and opened it and went in it wash off the blood that was still on my arm. Because the cut was still bleeding I got the medical kit and took out a bandage and wrapped it around my wrist and the middle of my thumb and index finger.

When I was done it was 7:45am so I went to my closet and picked out an outfit for the day. What I chose was different that to what I usually wear. What I chose was a plan white skin tight t-shirt, a white and black jacket like all my others 2 sizes to big, white leather pants that are skin tight and a white and black cap which I put on backwards. I grabbed my school bag that was white and black with white skulls all over it, and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table were my dad was reading the newspaper he looked up and over to me and put a smile on his face and said "So Sora you chose to wear something a little different today hmm? Oh and nice necklace when did you buy it?" I look over at my dad whose name is James Akashime and say "Yeah I chose to wear something a little different, and the necklace I got this just last weekend when I went out shopping." That's when dad put the newspaper away and mum put our breakfast in front of us on the table. This morning we are having a Chinese breakfast of a bowl of rice and a omelet.

After breakfast I put on my white and black converse shoes and left for school. Most of the time that I walked for school I had my nose in a book, the book is called "The City Of Bones" (Me: its an actual book and its pretty good I've read it before.) even though some people don't like the book I think that it is absolutely awesome. Once I stepped through the gate to enter school I knew that their were people staring at me, and some of them would be whispering things to each other some thing like this "Wow he's so cute and mysterious" this is what the girls say and "What a nerd always reading a book and he's such a freak I mean look at what he wears its always got to have black and skulls on it." This is what the boys mostly say this because I am a Gothic but I don't care I have told everyone this before but they don't care so they keep making up rumours about me but once again I don't care.

As I told you before that everyone was staring at me but I'm used to this because it has happens everyday. I went over to my locker to get the text books that I needed and when I opened up the locker to find it filled up with pink envelopes or in other words love letters man do those fan girls ever get tired of doing this everyday. I don't do anything to the letters I just let them fall out of my locker till there are only a few left, so I pick up the ones that are still in my locker and I throw them in the trash can next to my locker.

After I got everything that I needed for today I put them into my bag and I got out a new bandage because the one I put on earlier was all covered in blood. I walked over to the boys toilets and unwrapped the bandage I was already wearing and put on the knew bandage on the same way as I did before. I sighed out really loud and wondered what Alexander said that we will meet again in the really life soon, I wonder how soon and then the dreaded bell rang for stupid home room. As I was walking to home room class room 26 I knocked into someone and fell backwards onto the concrete, scrapping the fingers on my left arm and they started bleeding. But I didn't have any time to do anything so I got up as fast as I could and ran to class not running into any other people and I just made it to class before the teacher did.

I walked to the back of the room and chose a seat next to the window in the dark and creepy corner well that's everyone called it that because I always sit in that seat almost everyday. So I finally notice that my hand is bleeding so a get out a band aid and put it on my hand. When the teacher arrived he made up this stupid lie so we would forgive him but really no believed him and a few shouted out LAIR.

I just sighed and sank down in my chair and put my book up to my face and started reading. Know it was when the teacher started calling the roll I was the only one in the class that had an Asian last name, so when the teacher said my name some kids would snicker and other would say something like "what a weird name it suits him." I would just say hear and keep reading.

This happened in most of the classes I had except my maths and science class. This is what I happened for almost the entire week I was just glad that Sunday was almost here. Okay so I don't want to talk about this week there is nothing much to talk about so the word I have for school is BORING.

So it is know Saturday night at 10pm and my parents and I are camping out in the living room tonight because all of our stuff was packed up in boxes, suitcases and carry bags. We started to tell scary stories to fall asleep mum was the first to fall asleep then it was me and then it was my father shortly after. I was the last to wake up as usual it was about 11:30am and mum said that we were leaving at 11:40 so mum said that I could get changed when we got to our knew house because everything was already packed and all I needed to do was hop into our car and I feel asleep again.

When the ride to the knew home was over it was 4:30pm we walked into the house to find that it had all furniture inside it already, it also had everything in there even clothing and a TV but no computers but like I wanted another computer I already have 2. When I got into the house I went to have a shower, but before I did that I chose I room that suited me it was just like my old room except that it was lager and that it didn't have any posters on the walls but it was painted black and it had its own bath room. There was everything that I needed in the bath room I was very surprised I turned on the shower on hot for a little while and then I took off my big black top and took off the bandage that was still on my hand it was covered in blood the wound didn't heal that fast it was still open and it keep bleeding pretty badly.

I walked into the shower and washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner and washed my body with body lotion. When I finished my shower I got a black towel and wrapped it around my chest and down. I walked over to the mirror cabinet and got out the medical kit and got out a fresh bandage and I wrapped it around my hand. Once that was done I went over to the closet to find that it was filled with clothes and clothes that I thought were awesome but most of the clothing was girlie. But I thought well I did sign up to school as a girl so I should start acting like a girl.

I chose the dress that was black and blood red it was okay in my opinion it was okay other girls would have loved this dress, I also chose a jacket that was black hoodie with cat ears on it I thought it was okay, I put on some tights because the dress only came down to my mid thigh, and I put on some boots that went to my nee the boots were made out of black leather. After I got dressed I put a black leather fingerless glove that went to my elbow on my left arm so no one can see the bandage.

I looked into the mirror and smiled as big as I could.

– –

Me: So guy what do you think.

Sora, Roxas: We thought that it was COOL.

Riku: Hn

Alexander: I thought it was cool but I don't know why did you really have to put me in there in my vampire/demon form.

Kairi: That was wicked.

Me: Thanks you guys. And I put you in your vamp/demon form because your so hot that way.

Alexander: Ok.

All: Well bye for now and keep reading and please review.


	3. School and New and old friends

Me: Hi everyone and today I am really hypo and that's because some one finally reviewed thank you to KH giggle you have just made my day. I am also hypo because I have eaten to many sweets.

Roxas, Sora: Yay we can have some fun for once and play with Saph with out her being emo. # running around the house to and eating sugar and play tag with me.#

Riku, Kairi: Man we knew that those 2 aren't aloud sugar and Saph just has to eat sweets today and give some to those to idiots. Man I hope that we have insurance to pay for the damage that's going to happen to this apartment.

Alexander: Oh don't worry about that because if they break anything because the thing will just be replaced with something that's exactly the same. And don't worry about Saph when she is hypo because after about an hour or two she falls asleep and the sugar rash will go away.

Namine: Hi everyone because the author and the twins have gone sugar high I am here to try and control everyone can someone do the disclaimer.

Me, Roxas, Sora: Hey where is DEMYX we want to play with him.#turn our heads to each other and laugh and run in different directions.#

Namine: #sweat drop# Well I guess that Kairi can do the disclaimer.

Kairi: okay um well Saph doesn't own kingdom hearts Sorry Saph but she dose own the plot and some characters.

Me, Roxas and Sora: # drop to the ground and sleep#

Alexander: Well guys what did I say and now on to the story.

– –

_What happened last time._

**I looked into the mirror and smiled as big as I could.**

– –

Chapter three : School and new friends.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room were my parents are. The first reaction I got is that my mum squealed ran up to me and hugged me so tight, but dad cut in when he said " Honey get off our daughter your squeezing her to death. By the way Sora nice pick in clothing it goes well with your necklace." My mum let go of me and said "Oh honey you look adorable but you need to come with me I got to put something on you. Then you will look so cute." She squealed again and dragged me to they're (my parents) bedroom.

When we got to the bedroom she plopped me down into a chair and got some make up. She looked at her make up and chose a light pink lip gloss, a light blue and black eye shadow, black mascara and a dark blue eye liner. When my mum finished putting it on she placed a mirror in my lap and smiled, I looked into the mirror and was shocked to me I looked like a model I whispered to myself "Is this really me?" My mum then said "Do you like it I knew that it would suit you." I looked up at her at hugged her and kept on repeating thank you over and over again.

She smiled again and told me to let go so I did. We walked down the stairs and I my dad looked at me and said " Wow you look like a real girl know and your beautiful if you go to school like that tomorrow all the boys will hit on you defiantly." I smiled and said " Thanks dad oh I'm going out now if that's okay with you." Both my parents nodded their heads and I smiled got my wallet and the spear keys and I walked out of the house locking the door behind me.

I walked down the street and found the street that was in my dream I walked down the road to find that it lead to a school the school was called Angel Sanctuary High School. I knew that this was the school that I was transferring to tomorrow. I looked around form the gate and saw that their was someone in the school. I thought to was the guy form my dream so I squeezed through the bars of the gate and ran over to the figure. But when I got there it wasn't Alexander but a girl at first she looked like an ordinary person would but she wasn't.

She has two big wings like Alexander's but they were white, she has a skin like me but a little darker, she has 2 big blackish brown eyes, brown hair with a tiny tint of ginger that went down to her shoulders an a little more, she has two hoop earrings on, she is wearing a dark sapphire blue dress that went down to her mid thigh, sapphire blue flat high heel shoes and a small black long sleeve jacket. She looked the age of 15 years old and she was only a few centimetres taller than me.

She was standing in the middle of the school yard and she was talking to someone but I couldn't tell who because he or she were standing in the shadows. I walked over to a tree and stood behind it to get a better look of her and I heard part of the conversation and I now know who she is talking to it is Alexander their conversation went like this.

" Hey Alexander how are you honey did you give that girl the gift yet hmm? What did she say? Did she like it? Tell me tell me." Is what the girl said while she was jumping up and down. Alexander chuckled and said " Hey Sapphire your as hyper and excited as usual. Yes I did give that girl the gift like you told me, she did like it and she asked a whole lot of questions. Oh and she wanted me to tell you thank you." The girl named Sapphire yelled out YAY, and hugged Alexander who just laughed at her childish actions. He then said " Hey Saph isn't it time to go to home I mean we do have school tomorrow and you can get ready to meet the new student that's being transferred into your class tomorrow hmm?" Sapphire just said " Okay I can't wait to meet the new kid I hope its that girl that you gave the gift to come on lets go home." And then they both disappeared to their home I guess. For some reason when I heard he voice it sounded like and angels so grace and sweet.

I walked out of the school the way I came in and walked down the street a little more until the place was covered in lights and shops. Most shops are clothing shops and fast food places that I have never been to. I walked along the street a little more and even here I felt like people were starring at me and this time I really didn't know why.

But I was kinda used to this so I just kept walking until I saw a Gothic clothing shop so I walked over and went inside. The place was so cool I mean like of course all the clothing were so Gothic but the place it self was wicked I mean the place was like a place where you would go to get a costume on Halloween but there weren't any costumes just Gothic stuff. All that I could think when I went in was wicked.

I walked to the female section and picked out two skin tight singlets one black with a purple skull on It and the other one is purple with multiple black skulls across it, four mini skirts that went down to my mid thigh they are all in a layered style, the first one is a black and purple one, the second is a plain blackish blue colour, and the third is an plain dark purple colour and the last one is a plain black colour. I also got two different dress one was a long sleeved that went down to my knee's the colour is a light purple with black strips that went down to the flour and the other was a boob tube dress that went down to the ground and the colour is a plain dark sapphire blue. I also picked out a jacket that is the colour black with this written on the back "Calling me cute will only get you hurt!" that was coloured green. I also got some more fingerless elbow gloves they were all black with some purple, and I also go some more boots that went up to my knee's and were 2 inches tall but it was a flat high heel they are the colour black and two of them were purple and one was a sapphire blue.

When I was done I walked over to the counter at said " Um hi I would like to buy these please." The guy at the counter smiled and I handed him the clothes, that's when I noticed what he looked like, he has blond hair that goes up in spikes in mostly the right direction, he has gorgeous sapphire eyes like mine just their both the same colour, he had the same type of skin like mine, he is wearing a black tank top, a beige jacket that was tinted in black, and white leather pant and black and white converse shoes. He then said "I've never seen you around before so you must be new right. Oh and my name is Roxas what yours?" I smiled and said "Well glad you noticed oh and my name is Sora. So yeah I just moved here today. And tomorrow I am transferring to the high school Angel Sanctuary." Roxas then said "Oh cool your going to my high school what year are you in I'm in year nine." I finally noticed that he looked that age of 15 only a year older than me and I said "I'm in year nine, um by the way at school do they have a uniform that you have to wear or is it just casual clothing because I really don't know?" I just looked at him with a look on my face saying ?.

Roxas just smiled at me and said " Its casual clothing hey would you like to hang out with me and my friends tomorrow at school? Oh and your stuff costs 50 bucks." I said "Sure I would like to, wow this stuff is really cheap are. Oh um do you know a person called Alexander?" I gave Roxas the money and he gave me my stuff back in a few bags and said. " Alexander if you mean from school sure I know him and I also know his girl friend, they go to our school and they always hang out with me and my friends, so I guess you can meet them tomorrow when you hang out with me and my friends." I just nodded my head and said "Okay well I got to go so I'll see you tomorrow." And I walked out of the shop and Roxas thought 'What and interesting person this year will be very interesting.'

I walked down the street a little more. I saw this book shop and thought 'Oh man I need a knew book almost finished the one I'm reading.' I walked into the book shop and went to the horror/supernatural section. There are many books but I didn't like many but I did pick these books the rest of the City Of Bones serries and a book called "Tell Me what You See" (Me: I've read this book and I loved it.). When I walked over to the counter I said to the cashier "Um hi I would like these please." The cashier lifted his head from the book he was reading and I noticed something a little out of the ordinary his eyes were the colour violet at I thought that was cool. He has blue hair that covered his left eye, had really pale skin and he was wearing a plain black hoodie, black jeans and normal black converse shoes. He looked the age 15 to 16.

He took the books scanned them and said "That's 15 dollars, nice necklace by the way." I paid him the 15 bucks and said "Thanks it's one of a kind names Sora by the way nice to meet you." "Yeah nice to meet you to the name is Zexion." He handed me a bag with my knew books in it and I waved and walked out of the store as I walked out Zexion thought ' What dose she mean by that her necklace is one of a kind well I know that stone is but how did she get it. That is for the person with the purest heart so they could help purify the world once more. Her life is going to be so interesting and so is this school year.'

I walked back home because the time was around 8 or 9pm and my parents said never to be out after 10pm at night unless I am with my friends. When I did get home it was a exactly 8:30pm. I had been gone for more that 4 hours that was the first. I went up stairs and into my bed room, I took out all my new stuff and put it away in my closet.

When I was finished I went out and into the kitchen, my dad was helping my mum cook dinner tonight. Tonight we are having an Chinese dish that my mum just loves to cook, and I think that its absolutely delicious. It is made up of lamb, rice and a black bean sauce(Me: Its a real dish and it is the really nice.). I went over to the fridge and got myself a can of coke, I took a big sip and some of the coke dripped down my chin down to my throat. When I was finished I wiped the coke off my chin and wiped it of my neck and part of my chest. I thought to myself 'Man I really need to know how to stop doing that every time I drink from a bottle or can. Oh no I need to change the bandage on my wrist it must be covered in blood by now and my glove must stink like blood oh well I can live with that.'

I walked out of the kitchen and back into my room where I grabbed the stupid medical kit and took off my black fingerless glove and bloody bandage. I got a new bandage and threw the old one out. I wrapped my wrist again and this time I was thankful that my wrist was healing. I put back on my fingerless glove once again, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen again to find that dinner was ready and that food was already on the table.

I walked over like I usually do and sat down in a chair at the table. Dinner went as it usually does we talk about random thing and about the new jobs that my parents have. My mums new job is that she became part of a catering business, and my dads new job is that he is a science teacher at my school but he teaches year 10s to 12s so me being in his class next year or the year after is kinda unlikely because there are more that 6 science teachers at my new school.

When it was over I went back and into my bedroom and got out my cradle and ipod. I stuck my ipod into cradle and turned it on to the song "Wait for you" and turned the sound up to 15. I put the cradle down on my desk and I walked over to the closet and got out one of the big shirts that was in there and went to the bathroom and had a shower. Once my shower was finished the time was around 9, 9:30pm I was really to bored to do anything that I just fell asleep to the song "Lips of an angel".

The next morning when I woke up I felt so groggy but I still got up to the sound of my alarm clock.

It was 6:30am in the morning because I have school at 8am and it usual take me like half an hour and sometimes more to get reedy for school especially on the first day. I got out of bed and stretched out my arms and back.

I walked over to my closet still yarning as big and loud as I could. What I picked out from my closet that I am going to wear today was the purple skin tight top with the multiple black skulls across it that I bought yesterday, the black jacket I bought yesterday that has "Calling me cute will only get you hurt!" on the back, faded jeans, the plain purple layered skirt I bought yesterday and the converse shoes that I always wear and a fingerless black glove on my left arm to cover the bandage like yesterday.

I grabbed my shoulder school bag it is purple with "Skulls Rule!" in black on the front. I walked into my bathroom and picked up my hair brush and brushed my short and unruly hair, I managed to make my hair go down strait and with it down strait it covered the left side of my face but I shoved it into the corner so you could see my left eye. With the red streaks in my hair it looked so mad I mean really wicked or anything you would like to call it.

When I was finished with the other stuff I did in the bathroom I walked over to my desk and picked up my ipod from its cradle and plugged in its headphones and put it into the pocket of my jacket. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at table were I did last night, my dad was sitting in the same spot as he did last night as well that was exactly opposite me.

What we had for breakfast today was rice as usual, miso soup and a side plate of veggies. I really wasn't that hungry this morning but I still ate my food and when I was done the time was around 7:10am me and my dad said goodbye to my mum and we left for school. My dad really didn't know where the school was and I thought that it was lucky that I walked around town that night, because I know where the school is. It took me and my dad to walk to the school about 30 minutes so the time was around 7:40 to 7:45am. The kids at the school I got to now were all looking at me like who is she and why is she walking to school with the new teacher. I sighed out really loud that my dad had to turn his head to me I just waved my hand to say that I was fine and said "Come on dad we have to the office so you can meet the other teachers and I can get my schedule, school books and locker number." After I said that my father said "Ok but now that we are at school you have to call me Mr Akashime not dad and please don't get into any trouble this year like how you got into a fight last year because a boy called you an idiot ok?" I just nodded my head.

Me and my father walked over to the front office he told the lady that he was the new teacher and that I was the new kid that was starting to work/going to this school today. The lady smiled and handed me around about 7 or 8 text books and 2 pieces of paper one that had my schedule on it and the other the code for my locker and what number it is. My dad walked in the direction of the stuff room and I put the text books into my bag and walked out and into the school building to find my locker.

My locker number was 26 so I walked down the halls to I looked at the lockers next to me I knew that I was close to my locker because the number on the locker next to me was number 21, I walked down the halls a little more till five lockers passed me and I found my locker. I punched in the numbers that was on the sheet of paper and the locker opened, there was nothing in the locker and I knew that sooner or later I was going to have some really spooky thing in there, I put in all my new text books the lady at the office gave me and checked my schedule for today.

Today I had maths, DT, Science and history so I stuffed the text books for those subjects into my bag. I walked out of the building because I had like 10 to 14 minuets left.

I looked around till I caught the sight if Roxas's hair, I walked up behind him and screamed boo into his ear. He jumped almost out of his skin. He turned around and said "Man don't do that I almost had a heart attack." I just smiled and said "Sorry I just had to do that I just had to see your reaction oh by the way who are your friends." I looked at his friends and smiled. Roxas looked at his friends and said "Oh right I will introduce you to everyone, well Axel is the red head with the black upside down triangle under his eyes, Namine is the girl with blonde hair that goes down to her mid back and she has blue eyes, Demyx is the one with the hairdo that's between a mullet and a Mohawk that's the colour dirty blonde, Kairi is the girl with red hair and blue eyes and lastly Xigbar is the guy with long raven hair that goes in a pony tail and has a scar that goes down the left side of his face. Guys this is Sora, Sora Akashime."

I said "Hey guys um Roxas I think you forgot to tell me who Zexion is but I already met him so hi again and its nice to meet you. Wait a minuet did you say that Demyx is here right." Roxas nodded his head and said "Yeah I did he's the one over there why?" Roxas pointed to Demyx and I ran over to Demyx and said "How has it been Dem-Dem I haven't seen you in what 9, 10 years?" "Dem-Dem?" Is what everyone except Demyx said as they looked at me with a confused face. Demyx just chuckled and said "Wow Sora I haven't seen you in ages and you still call me by that nickname you gave me when we were younger. Oh right I've been great how about you? It's been 9 years to be exactly Sora."

I smiled at him and looked at the rest of his and Roxas's friends and said "Oh right I guess Dem-Dem here forgot to tell you about me. Well I was his friend he lived in the L.A but when I was five he moved. I gave him the nickname Dem-Dem because it suits him. Um Dem-Dem when did you get so smart the last time I saw you hated to go to school and study?" As I looked back at Demyx with and confused face.

He just shrugged his shoulder's that's when Axel said "So you know Demyx from when you were younger right then to prove it what is his favourite element and instrument hmm?" "Oh that's easy water is his favourite element and the Sitar is his favourite instrument." Is what I said with a smile on my face. Axel rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well she got me anyone else go a question better than those that she can answer?" " I do" said a voice from out of nowhere I could tell that it was a female and I turned around to see Alexander and Sapphire.

The voice belonged to Sapphire and she said "Hi I'm Sapphire your the new student right its nice to meet you and the person behind me is my boyfriend Alexander. Oh and that question ok what is Demyx's deepest darkest secret and what was his name in his other life?" With a smile on her face I smiled back and said "Hi I'm Sora. Oh and Demyx's deepest darkest secret is um well," I leaned in close to Sapphire and whispered in her ear "He is gay." Sapphire just nodded her head and I stepped back and said "And Demyx's name in his other life is um Nocturne Melodious."

Sapphire smiled and then Alexander said "How did you know the right answers nobody knows those answers except Demyx, Sapphire and I." "Like I told you before he was my childhood friend and he told me everything and I just kinda know things as well, it's been like that since I was little I would know something that only the person him or her self only knows." I said with a thinking face on and a few seconds later I just smiled and said "Um how has home room in room 25?" When I asked the question Sapphire jumped up and down with glee and she said "Yay your in mine and Roxas and Kairi's Home room."

Then the stupid bell rang and Sapphire, Roxas, Kairi and I said bye to the others and I followed the others to home room. I stayed out side the room and waited for the teacher to show up. The teacher showed up five minuets late, we both walked into the room and he said to the class. "okay calls we have a new student to day try and make her feel welcome. Would you please introduce yourself to the class please." I smiled and looked around the class and said "HI my name is Sora Akashime. I just moved here from the L.A and I hope you are nicer than the kids at my old school." I looked at the teacher he just nodded his head and said "Well you can sit in the spare seat next to Sapphire over there ok?"

I smiled again and nodded my head at the teacher and sat in the seat next to Sapphire, when I got there she was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

-- --

Me: #just woke up# what just happened and why did i put myself into this story but in my angel and normal form oh man my head hurts.

Sora,Roxas: #woke up# man did we go hypo again man i wish we wouldn't do that when we have anything sweet.

Everyone else: well that is all today see you next time and please reivew nicely bye and we really in joyed this one bye.


	4. Meeting Riku and Old Memories

Me: Hi everyone I've been really sad these past few weeks because some people have been reviewing and saying some really mean stuff to me about the fic. I just got to say this. Okay I think you all know that I have changed Sora's personality a bit and turned him or her into a Goth, well he or she whatever you want to call him has a change in the 3rd chapter and goes into the character in the game so stop saying things like that you shouldn't change the way he is ok. Oh god I'm going to cry again because those reviews make me really sad #starts crying/sobbing#

Alexander: Oh god not again she's going to be like this for another few weeks but please make her happy again and review nicely. #Comes up to the crying me and tries to cheer me up# Oh today we only have Demyx from kingdom hearts because the others got caught up in something else.

Demyx: #really hypo mood# Hi everyone we hope you like this and I am doing the disclaimer because the other two are busy and one is really upset well Saph dose not own Kingdom hearts just the fic and um well we hope you in joy this so on with the fic oh and the flashbacks are in nobodies Pov .

--

**What happened last time.**

_I walked over to sapphire who was smiling like there was no tomorrow._

--

Chapter 4:Meeting Riku again and old memories.

As I listened to the teach (that's what I call a teacher) talking his dabbler I looked around the room and man I thought it looked dull. I mean the walls were painted the colour grey, the carpets are the colour green, the blinds are the colour grey and the walls are bare so there really wasn't anything interesting in the room.

Sapphire noticed me looking around the room and giggled I looked at her with and face that said um what are you giggling at hmm? She smiled and said "Oh nothing really just that you looked funny when you were looking around the room, and I guess your wondering now why the room looks so dull right."

I looked at her, smiled and just my head. Sapphire just giggled again and said "Well the room looks dull know because the teacher only wants to put up the art by his students that are creative but other wise this is what the room looks like. If you don't like the way the room looks like then you could always try and do something creative and give it to the teacher to put up."

My face brightened up and my eyes were sparkling. Sapphire thought 'Well it looks like Sora likes to do creative things hope she is better than the other kids in this class.'

I thought 'Oh cool I hope that the art class id going to be fun and that we can draw or paint what ever we want that would be so much and so cool. After I am finished I could give it to my home room teach. AWESOME!!'

Just then the bell rang telling everyone that home room was over everyone got up and out of their seats and walked out of the door, as Roxas, Kairi, Sapphire and I walked down the halls I asked " Hey guys what do you have next? I've got maths with Mr James."

Roxas smiled and said "Oh everyone in our class has maths next just to clear things up for you everyone in our class has the same thing me have to go though out the day so we have the same classes as you." I just nodded my head with and smile.

Even though the halls are crowded we got to our maths class on time. The others and I picked the seats at the back of the room so if we wouldn't get caught talking.

We started talking to each other about really random stuff and we kept laughing at almost everything because it was so random and funny.

When the teach actually came to class he had only ten minutes left until the bell and, he made up this lie and everybody shouted out liar. I giggled at that because how everyone said that at then same time and how they did it like it happened every time.

Mr James just wrote the homework on the board and sat at his desk reading a porn novel.(Me:Yes I know that he sounds like Kakashi he is meant to be that way.) The next minute the bell rang telling us that it was time for recess, and everyone including the teach walked out of the room.

As me and my friends walked halls I thought I saw someone with silver hair and a flashback came up.

Flashback.

Two children playing in the playground. One kid was taller and looked older than the other had sliver hair, and aqua eyes and the shorter kid had big blue eyes and brown hair that looked like the kid just woke up and didn't brush it.

The older of the two was a male, around the age of 5, wearing some jeans and a plain yellow top, with sneakers on. The other was a girl, around the age of 4, wearing some red shorts and a plain white top.

The older one was running around the place with a ball in his hands laughing at the other on trying to catch him, the other was chasing after him trying to get the ball panting as she was running.

End of flashback.

My friends were all crowding around me and I realised that I had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the hall. I looked at my friends and said "Why are you all looking at me like that? Is something wrong?"

Kairi said "Well you just stopped in the middle of the hall and we were worried about you."

"Yeah and what was up with that?" Roxas asked.

I gave them a look saying Um and said "I think I had a flashback from when I was little. I will tell you about it later come on lets have something to eat!" I gave them a big smile say that I am fine.

Once we got out of the building we met up with the others. Demyx being the clown he was is acting as goofy as always.

I put my hands in my pockets and had a look around the other kids.

Then I saw it again but this time part of the persons head.

Flashback.

The little girl like before was now panting with her hands on her knees look up at the silver haired boy and said "Man I told you to stop that why wont you stop?"

The silver haired boy just laughed and said "Come in Sor it's fun and I just love to do that because I just love your reaction." He grinned.

The little girl just gave the boy a look and said "For once can't we just play a normal game of something Ri."

The boy just gave a chuckle and ruffled the girls hair. She gave a little pout and he just smiled after a while she smiled back.

End of flashback.

Once I got back into the real world Demyx had stopped goofing off and the others had stopped talking and laughing and just looked at me and Demyx said "Um Sora you ok right? I mean your just you haven't been talking like you always are and didn't answer us when we called your name."

I smiled and just said "Oh its nothing I just say this thing and had a flashback from when we were kids. But in it there were only two kids me and this silver haired kid but I forgot his name. All I remember was his nickname Um it was Ri but that's it."

"Oh that was Riku don't you remember when we found this island one day and we met Riku he was your best friend that's all I remember. Hey Sora what did we call the island that we found again I forgot but that place was awesome was it not?" Demyx said with a goofy and thinking face.

I giggled at how funny his face looked at I said "Oh you mean destiny island oh man that place was so cool especially the star shaped fruit they had on the island."

Everyone else kept looking at me and Demyx and Alex asked "What is destiny island and Demyx why the hell have you not told anybody about this before? Man I am so confused right now that its giving me a head ake ."

I giggled once again and this time I could not help it I just had to do it I just had to say it "Oh I so defiantly know why Dem-Dem has always had very bad memory. I remember this one time that Dem-Dem forgot his own name boy was that day funny." I smiled as I said this.

Everyone just looked at Demyx with a smile on their faces.

I could tell that Demyx was so pissed with me I could definitely feel the vibes.

When I looked at Demyx he had his sitar out oh boy was I in trouble, not only is the sitar an instrument it is also a weapon I was still laughing and said "Oh shit I don't want to be hit with that again."

I ran around the school main grounds with Demyx chasing me to hit me with his sitar.

As we were running around I didn't see the boy in front of me and bumped into his back. Boy was that a mistake because once I saw the face of this guy I knew how it was strait away and I whispered "S-Saix?"

Ok this guy Saix is a kid that was my friend but once we got into year six we had some problems and we became enemies.

Saix has this really weird blue hair that goes down to his mid black, he has a pale sin tone, he wearing a black tank top, baggy bluish black pants and a pair of blue sneakers. Boy did this guy hate me.

He looked me in the eye and said "Well well it looks like we met again Sora. This time I will really be able to kill you for what you have done to me you little piece of shit."

"Oh crap I'm in deep shit." I said as I got up and tried to run away from Saix as fast as I could. But I didn't get away in time.

Saix grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and lifted me about an inch or two off the ground. I started squirming around so he would drop me but he didn't let go. Instead he punched me right in the stomach, boy did that hurt.

Once he did that I had to scrunch up in to a ball with my arm clutching my stomach. I mean who wouldn't it hurt like hell.

I know why he was doing this but he didn't have to hit that hard did he. I looked him in the eye and said "Are you doing this for revenge, because I put that X mark on your face? I thought that once you moved you would have forgotten about that guess you didn't."

"No I didn't you dip shit. Why would I forget the person who ruined my freaking life am when I said I would kill you I meant that you retard." Saix said with a nasty grin on his face.

Lucky for me Demyx hit Saix on the back of his head with his sitar. I fell to the ground once Saix let go of my jacket after he got hit. I was still clutching my stomach, a few seconds later I started coughing really badly that blood came out of my mouth.

The more I coughed the more and the heavier the blood came out. Now this is why I have always hated going into fights I always get the worst of it just like today.

After Demyx hear me coughing he came up beside me and lifted me up, I was glad that my father wasn't their and that my new friends didn't see me either. Once Demyx lifted me up he put one of my arms around his shoulders.

He really didn't want our friends to see me like this so he took me to the Nurses office, I mean I have had worse that this and I told Demyx that I was fine but he still brought me to the nurses office. Man do I hate nurses.

Once we got in the school nurse Mrs Tina asked in a panicking voice "Oh my what happened? Demyx could you sit her over there on the bed ."

Demyx nodded his head and carried me over to the closest bed available. After I put down I started my coughing fit again but this time even more blood came out than before.

Mrs Tina looked over at us with a concerned face she looked at Demyx who was looking at me with a really worried face. The last time he saw me like this was the day before he left. I had gotten into a fight with a boy and I got hurt pretty bad it was not a very nice site to see.

Demyx caught Mrs Tina's look at us and explained what had just happened. I just sat there hyperventilating and going in and out of conscious.

Mrs Tina looked at me and ask me a question but I didn't hear it I looked up and her with weary eyes and the next thing everything was black.

I think I was like only a few minutes later when I woke up, my head was spinning and my stomach started to ache again. Once again I scrunched up in to a ball with my hands around my tummy. I started shaking, Demyx was still right beside me. He turned towards me and gave me hug to make me stop shaking it worked.

After I stopped shaking he let go of the hug he gave me and looked at Mrs Tina.

Mrs Tina came up in front of me and ask "Its ok I just want you to lift up your top so I can just see your belly ok?" I nodded my head and lifted my top but only to the end of my bra. This really showed off my figure.

Mrs Tina had just a quick look at my belly and gasped, I looked down at it as well and saw a big bruise right in the centre of my stomach, I also saw all my old scares across my stomach.

Mrs Tina looked at me and asked "How did you get all those scares and did Saix really punch you that hard?"

"I got all the other scares from the last time I had a fight with Saix and yeah he did punch me that hard." I said not looking Mrs Tina in the eye.

Demyx and Mrs Tina said at the same time "The last time you had a fight with Saix?"

Then Demyx said "And what was that thing about when he said he wanted revenge? And revenge for what exactly?"

I gave a big sigh and said "Have you ever wondered how he got that X mark on his face?" Demyx and Mrs Tina nodded there heads and I continued on saying "Well the last time we had a fight, well I knocked him into wall and he got half of the mark on his face and like just before I fainted. I kicked him in the head and he got his head smacked into the tip of the gate from our old school and got the X mark on his face. After that the last thing I remember was that I woke up in hospital with bandages on my arms and around my stomach."

That's when I cringed am grabbed my left arm so tightly that I could feel my heart beat. Mrs Tina came over to me as fast as she could once she saw me grabbing tightly at my left arm, once she got to my side she grabbed my arm and pulled off my glove.

She gasped once she saw the bandage one my wrist. It was covered in blood and some of the blood was dripping off the bandage.

Mrs Tina quickly unwrapped the bandage and saw the cut on my wrist and ask "Oh my what happened to your arm and why haven't you seen a doctor to look at it yet?" In a panicking voice.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the spare bandage that was in my bag.

Demyx grabbed my hand and looked at my wound. He put his other hand over the wound and when he let go it had stopped bleeding and most of the blood was gone.

I looked up at Demyx in surprise. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

I smiled back at him and I got up off the bed and pulled down my shirt. We walked out of the nurses office and heard the bell for class.

We both took our separate ways and went to class. As I walked to class I tried not to bump into anyone. I had DT right now and I was still walking around trying to find the room I just had to be in.

As I was looking around I forgot that there were still people in the halls and I bumped into someone. I fell on my bottom back side and groaned out an ow.

Once I got up I mumbled at sorry to the person I had bumped into and he the person I bumped into said in a soft and kind tone "Its alright but please next time do watch where you are going ok? Hey are you lost? If you want I can show you to your class."

I smiled and said "Oh thank you on my schedule it says that I have DT know with Mrs Wolf. Hey thanks for helping me." Dusting off my clothes and I looked up at the boy and had such a great shock.

It was Riku I couldn't believe it. He smiled at me and said "Okay well it's good that I have that exact same class hey you look familiar have me met before?"

I nodded my head and said "Yeah we don't you remember Riku it's me Sora. Sora Akashime the girl you met when you I think were 6."

"Oh I remember now so come on we have to get to class now before we are really late." Riku said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the halls and to our class. I blushed when he dragged me down the halls and a few people were looking at us.

When we had finally gotten to the class room I quickly said my thanks to Riku and pulled my wrist out of is hand and ran to my other friends.

Once I was with the others three, Kairi and Sapphire were giggling while Roxas was well I don't really know what he was doing, oh and if you are still wondering about my blush it is still there.

I sat down next to Roxas and looked down at my hands I was blushing even more than when I came into the room that was because of Kairi and Sapphire's giggling at me. If I could see my own face it would be a really dark red colour.

When I heard laughing and cheering from the front of the class, I looked up and saw Riku and his gang of friends patting him on his back and congratulating him.

He looked really annoyed with everyone congratulating him on probably talking with the new kid or just humiliating me on my first day of school by dragging me into the room.

Riku looked around the room and saw me and smile I would have forgotten if I hadn't seen him today.

Flashback.

The beach was deserted except for 2 children climbing up a tree one sitting on a branch and the other still climbing up.

These two children are the ones that we saw before. Ri was the one sitting one the branch of the tree and Sor was the one still climbing up trying to get to where Ri was.

The one thing that Sor was reaching for on the tree was a fruit, the piece of fruit was the colour yellow like the sun, it was also twice the size of little Sor's hand and it was shaped like a star.

Ri was swinging his legs back and forth on the branch and was watching little Sor's efforts, trying not to laugh as well.

Sor had finally gotten the piece of fruit and was slipping of the tree. She had a face of surprise and she didn't know that she was going to fall and she didn't want to because the tree was like two or three meters tall.

Ri had already jumped off the tree and was on the sand. He looked up at saw that his best friend was falling of the tree and she didn't know what to do.

He ran up underneath the tree and when Sor fell on top of him he smiled and said "Hey Sor you ok? Your fine now anyway."

Sor nodded her head and got up off Ri. She then smiled so brightly that the stars would be jealous and handed the piece of fruit in her hand to Ri.

Ri smiled and accepted the piece of fruit.

End of Flashback.

Roxas was poking me in the arm and waving his hand in front of my face. He said "Hey Sora you there? Sora Sora."

I shook my head and said "Yeah I'm here sorry about that another flashback um where is the teach?" I looked around the room and there was still no teacher.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and kept doing what he was doing before I saw the flashback. I got up from my seat and walked over to the door of the room and looked out. There I saw a teach with her hands full with heaps of books enough to cover her face.

I ran over to the teach and asked in a kind manner "Um Miss would you like some help there?"

"Yeah I would love some help." The teach said with kindness in her voice.

I grabbed a few of the books from the pile and ask "Um Miss are you Mrs Wolf by any chance?"

The teach smiled and said "Yes I am Mrs Wolf so you must be the new kid Mr Akashime and the principal been talking about mostly it was Mr Akashime say that you are a good kid and get good grades. By the way how does he know you?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah I'm the new kid and Mr Akashime knows me because he is my father. That is how he knows me."

The teach nodded her head and we walked into the classroom. I put the books that were in my hands on her desk and sat back down next to Roxas.

The Mrs Wolf called the roll and then said to the class "Alright everyone today can you please take out your books and turn to page 219." As she said that many students groaned and the Mrs Wolf just smiled.

As I opened my text book up to page 219 there was a very small sheet of paper in the slit between the two pages 218 and 219.

On the small piece of paper was a name and a drawing of the signal of death. I wondered what I was supposed to do with it so I just shoved it into my pocket.

The lesson was mainly how we are supposed to act and behave in a kitchen, what are the dangers in the kitchen and what are all the names of the utensils and equipment in the kitchen.

It was boring and I had already learnt this before so I really wasn't listening to Mrs though class but I was looking around the room, looking out the window and looking Riku who would always wink or smile every time he caught me looking at him.

When class was over I was gland. I grabbed my text book and shoved it into my bag and walked out of the room with the others.

As we were walking to the History Kairi asked "So Sora why was Riku dragging you into class? Also why were you blushing? Wait you like him don't hmm." As she was say that she elbowed me in the shoulder.

I blushed once more and looked away. Not noticing the person in front of me and bumped into them I fell down backwards for the second time today on my bum. As my friends helped me up I said to the person I bumped into "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going sorry."

"Hmm its fine but next time watch where you are going ok Sora." I looked up and say that it was Riku who had said that. My face turned even more red than it was a few seconds ago.

I nodded my head and walked off making sure that the other were behind me and I think Kairi got an answer to her question about me liking Riku.

Once me and my friend got to history the teach was already there and he looked cranky I mean he looked like has never smiled in his life.

His name was Mr Sephiroth. He had told us once we had sat down to open our books to page 312 and 311 the title for this chapter was The myths of the Keyblade. (Me: Hi peoples if you do not know what the hell a Keyblade is I will kill you. P.S Yes Sora will get the Keyblade but that is later on.)

All the way threw class Mr Sephiroth was screaming one or another persons ear. (Me: Hi again I just want to say that Sephiroth is just like my History teach in real life but they defiantly don't look the same.) Learning about the Keyblade made me feel like I was relearning what the Keyblade was I mean I didn't even know what it was until today.

Once class was over and I was glade that me and my friends sat at the back of the class, we ran out of the class at straight to where the others would be.

As we met up with Demyx and the others I started to wonder why did I feel that I already knew what the hell a Keyblade was and why did I have feelings for Riku.

When I had seen Demyx, Axel and Alexander's face at lunch I had to ask a question "Um what class did you guys have before lunch?"

Demyx and Alexander lifted up their heads but did not answer and that meant Axel had to answer so I looked at him. He sighed out really loud and said "Well we had science with the new teacher so I now know who your father is and how weird he is. I mean he is so weird how can you live with him?"

I smiled to try and brighten up the mood and shrugged my shoulders and said "Hey I've only been alive for 14 years and your asking me. He has twin personalities so I don't know which one he is so don't ask me."

Roxas asked to Axel, Alexander and Demyx "What do you mean by weird what did he do? How did he act I want to know." I chuckled as he pouted.

"Rox you might be able to meet him if you come over to my house one day or you have him for science next year." I said as I looked around the school grounds.

--

Me:Okay I am so going to cut it here because this has taken way to long to write its 9 pages long and I am now half way threw the school holidays and I want to have some fun.

Alexander: Yeah she has been working on this for about 3 weeks so be great full you at least have this to read.

Demyx: Please review nicely so you make the author sad again and don't comment on how bad her grammar is bye.

Me and Alexander: BYE And please R&R


	5. Author's note

HI

I'm just hear to say that I will not be continuing my story Angel Sanctuary and I will be rewriting it with a whole knew plot but probably keep some things the same hear and there.

Thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope that you will read the new version of Angel Sanctuary that I will be putting up soon probably sometime in this month October.

I hope that the new plot is more appealing to people and that you guys will read it.

And to the person that review the other day who said that she loved the story hope that you will read the new plot and enjoy it even more that this one.

That is all Ja ne

Punk Rock Girl 101


End file.
